Jelbo-Tukaric Migrations
The Jelbo-Tukaric Migrations was a series of population movements that led to the migration of the Jelbo-Tukaric people from Central Seleya into Majatra. The migrations led to the downfall of the Qedarite Empire and the settlement of the Jelbo-Tukarics, the ancestors of today's Jelbics, Turjaks, and Dissuwans. The Migrations also allowed for the spread of the proto-Majatran language and culture throughout East Majatra, as it was during this period that the proto-Majatrans expanded from their original stronghold in South Badara and North Kafuristan. For a brief period, between 44 BCE and 27 BCE, the Jelbo-Tukaric tribes were unified within a single large empire under Khan Timur of the Yelb tribe, centred in modern Kafuristan and controlling most of the territory of contemporary Kafuristan, Solentia, Kalopia, Deltaria, Jakania, and Jelbania. Timur's empire, a decentralized nomadic confederation, crumbled after his death and the tribes under his rule continued their migration westward. Mythology Abstjomekadés Tale According to several tribes in Majatra of Jelbic ethnicity, the Jelbics did not in fact cross the sea from Seleya to Majatra using boats. Historians have often pondered exactly how the mainly nomadic Jelbics would be able to create boats able to travel such distances, considering they are not known to have a maritime tradition and are more known to stay inland. These tribes maintain that that a great leader, Grzkai Abstjomekadés (the great king who abandoned hell), was inspired by divine intervention from an ancient spirit who told him to stand at a site referred to as ‘Baoarshfluz’ (believed to be a now dried-up river in Mondalat, Alduria) and wait for divine help in crossing the ocean. He brought with him, according to the legend, many Jelbic warlord under his command and his people, and stood at the water’s edge as promised. At the site he was directed to, Abstjomekadés was struck to find that nothing happened, so he ordered a camp to be made at the mouth of the river. There, the Jelbic people settled for 4 nights and 4 days. As this was a particularly long period of time for a nomadic people to settle - especially for Jelbics - there was uproar and many of the warlords were close to rebellion. However, during a ritual of unknown form, Abstjomekadés foresaw what he needed to do, and received a second visit from the spirit. Following the advice of this spirit, the entire Jelbic horde lay down stomach-up for two hours repeating prayers and chants to show their devotion to their ancestors, the spirits and the deities of their culture. Within seconds of the event, known as the Geikgrna (minute of glory) , the waters parted and the Jelbics fell to tears in awe - including the great king himself. Abstjomekadés and his assembled horde walked across the ocean, as tuna and sharks followed either side but could do no harm to the Jelbic people and eventually abandoned them - leaving the Jelbics alone with the peaceable waves and fish to pleases the Jelbic children. The people arrived at the other side after four days of constant travel, during which the spirits are said to have given them resistance to fatigue and hunger, to find a horrified congregation of Qederites, who were unable to comprehend the event. There are various accounts within the tribes of what then happened, including suggestions that the entire Jelbic tribe was given safe passage by the Qederites, who feared that stopping them would only worsen the signs they took to be apocalyptic. Other accounts say that the entire Qederite military and people ran away crying and urinating. Regardless, this saga, known as the Abstjomekadés Tale, is still carried on in those tribal mythologies. Category:History Category:History of Majatra